Aveuglément
by lolacap84
Summary: OS - Quand deux têtes de mûles s'obstinent à être aveugle, un coup de pouce ou un provocation permettra-t-il de mettre fin à cette mascarade amoureuse ? stilesXjackson


Teen Wolf

Stiles x Jackson

Disclaimed : les personnages et l'univers ne m'apartiennent pas.

*

"Ecoute-moi bien Stilinski, je sais pas ce que tu as fait à Danny mais tu as intérêt à arrêter!"

"D-désolé vieux mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles alors ça serait cool que tu me lâches parce que si t'es pas au courant j'ai pas ta super méga force lycanthropique. Puis explique toi au lieu de tout le temps attaquer les gens, à croire que c'est vraiment un truc de la meute de Derek! "Ledit lycanthrope grogna et relâcha sans délicatesse l'humain, qui à n'en pas douter, venait encore de voir sa nuque mise à mal. "Joue pas au plus malin avec moi Stilinski. Danny arrête pas de me parler de toi à longueur de journée! "

"Ah bon? Je suis le genre de mec qui plait aux gays?" Stiles fit un petit sourire ravi avant de reprendre "Enfin dans tous les cas, désolé Jackson mais j'y suis pour rien. On se parle jamais à part aux entraînements de lacrosse et en chimie où on est ensemble." Jackson repartit sans dire un mot, ne supportant plus la présence de l'hyperactif. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet engouement soudain de son meilleur ami envers cette énergumène, déjà que partout où il posait le regard le brun y était alors si en plus Danny s'y mettait il en ressortira déjanté.

Cette nuit-là, le capitaine de lacrosse dormit. En effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Danny trouvait à Stiles. Pourquoi parlait-il autant de lui… Puis ce fut une évidence: Stiles était dans la ligne de mire de son ami. Il voulait avoir une relation …? Avec ce gars?! Mais l'évidence était là. Le basané ne cessait de soupirer après le jeune homme, le dévorer des yeux et d'autres choses absurdes qu'il faisait quand il trouvait quelqu'un à son goût. Pourtant Stiles n'était qu'un maladroit emporté doué d'une intelligence primordiale. Il avait la peau trop blanche, non, laiteuse, et puis il était tâché de partout, par ses grains de beauté qui lui donné tout un charme. De toute manière, ses yeux étaient bien trop quelconques: marron. Avec des traces ambrés, semblable à ce délicieux Hellyers Road. Puis, il se rappelle quand quelques heures auparavant, dans les vestiaires alors que l'humain sortait des douches, que Jackson l'avait plaqué. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, à peine. Il se rappelle son visage proche du sien, souffle contre souffle. Celui de Stiles, maintenant qu'il y pense lui semblait bien écourté. Puis son cœur avait battue d'une manière fortement assourdissante et irrégulière. Oui maintenant qu'il repensait à tout ça, pourquoi Jackson n'avait rien remarqué à son comportement! Souffle haché, battement irrégulier! Stiles lui avait mentit! Il savait pour Danny et c'était réciproque, peut-être même étaient-ils en couple. Comment par cette maudite lune, n'avait-il pas aperçu ces détails normalement flagrants pour ses sens. Quoi qu'il en soit Jackson était contrarié que son meilleur ami ne lui a rien dit pour sa relation avec le fils du chérif. Tout de même, il ne dira rien et attendra que Danny lui dise lui-même, il verra bien comment le basané se comportera pour garder son «secret». Cependant, si Danny voulait garder cela secret, pourquoi le tané avec son petit ami caché? Après toutes ces réflexions, il restait perplexe mais décida de finalement de partir courir afin de se vider l'esprit. Lorsqu'enfin il s'endormit, c'était avec l'image d'intriguant, yeux marrons, ambrés.

Le lendemain, en cours de chimie, Jackson et son binôme se mirent derrière Stiles et Danny afin de pouvoir bien regarder leur comportement.

"Dis Stiles, pourquoi joues-tu au lacrosse alors que tu es sur le banc chaque année? "Demanda le basané.

"Oh pour soutenir Scott évidemment, et toi aussi par ailleurs, tu es le seul joueur autre que Scott que j'apprécie vraiment!" A ce moment-là, le cœur de l'humain s'était accéléré signe d'un mensonge, mais lequel? Il n'apprécie pas Danny? Il n'apprécie personne d'autre? Ou le jeune homme ressentait pour Danny bien plus que de l'affection?

"Merci Stiles, moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup" sourit-il charmeur. Pourtant les battements du cœur de Stiles restèrent réguliers comme si ça lui était égal que le basané flirt ouvertement avec lui. Mais Jackson ne comprenait pas, s'ils avaient de forts sentiments mutuels, son cœur aurait dû battre la chamade et rougir. Comme il l'avait fait hier, dans les vestiaires quand il avait parlé de Danny.

"Décidément, Stiles a un sourire craquant, puis ces mimiques qu'il a! Tu ne trouves pas?!"

"Non je ne trouve pas. Il fait juste des grimaces insupportables! " Tout en disant cela, Jackson chercha le sujet de conversation des yeux, inconsciemment. En arrivant à la cafétéria, il remarqua tout de suite l'objet de ses pensées. Il était en train de rire comme une baleine avec McCall. Il entendait ce doux son comme s'il était à côté de lui et se prit à se demander comment il se sentirait si ce rire franc était provoqué par lui. Il en ressentirait de la satisfaction. Jackson se ressaisit puis reprit sa mauvaise humeur, effaçant cette absurde pensée.

Le jour d'après ne fut pas mieux. Danny raconta comment c'était passé la soirée avec Stiles quand il était venu chez lui après les cours pour travailler la chimie.

"Il a renversé sa boisson sur lui alors j'ai dû lui prêter un t-shirt, pour une fois j'ai pu le voir torse nu de près et c'était une vision … Tu verrais sa chute de rien… Son dos est parfait avec ces quelques grains de beauté mais sa chute de rien surtout!"

"Ça va, j'ai compris! "Dit Jackson en quittant son ami furieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça mais entendre Danny s'extasier devant quelque chose que lui n'avait pas pu voir, l'énervait. Lui aussi aurait aimé voir Stiles plus en détail pour compléter le peu qu'il avait pu observer dans les vestiaires. Lui aussi aurait aimé voir cette chute de rein si tentante et le prendre par les hanches pour … Non. Non définitivement non. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard qu'il craqua, en fin d'après-midi à l'entraînement de lacrosse.

"McCall dépêche-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Tu vois pas que tes camarades ont déjà commencé à faire les échauffements! Tu ne veux pas plus être capitaine peut être?!" Pendant que Scott se faisait allègrement réprimander, Danny assommait encre Jackson:

"Oh mon dieu, regarde-moi ce petit cul, il est parfait! "Bavait-il en matant Stiles.

"Ta gueule" grogna Jackson.

"Oh et puis imagine entre tes mains ses délicieuses fesses! "Continua-t-il sans prêter attention à son meilleur ami. Le loup-garou se jeta sur Danny le mettant à terre, menaçant, remplis de colère et de jalousie.

"Maintenant tu vas la fermer! Tu vas arrêter de parler de lui, de penser à lui, de le regarder, de l'approcher. C'est clair? Sinon je t'arrache la tête. Il est à moi et si tu oses encore faire, dire ou penser quelque chose sur lui, ne serait-ce qu'une micro seconde. Dis adieu à tes yeux, ta langue et tes parties intimes." Son meilleur ami le regarda les yeux ronds sous la surprise. Jackson se releva avec précipitation et s'enfuit vers sa voiture, conduisit au-delà de la limitation et partit dans les bois pour y décharger sa frustration. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça? Certes, il était exaspéré mais pas jaloux! Alors pourquoi avoir dit tout ça. Heureusement seul Danny avait entendu, quoi que McCall aussi. Le lycanthrope resta dans la forêt jusque tard dans la nuit pour enfin se rediriger vers la ville. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une petite maison où devant était garée une jeep bleue. Une odeur de vieux papier, de thé glacé et d'herbe fraîche remplit les narines de Jackson. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin et mettre son nez en plein dans cette attirante odeur. A peine amorça-t-il un pas dans cette direction qu'il se stoppa comprenant que cet effluve appartenait à Stilinski. Et c'est comme une furie qu'il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, envoya un message d'excuse à Danny et s'endormit à l'aide plante médicinale.

Le lendemain de ce désastre, Jackson décida de ne pas aller en cours, fuyant la réalité qui l'y attendait. Hélas pour lui, il y loupa une chose importante, ce jour-là, Danny parla à Stiles.

"Hey! Ça va Stiles?" L'interpellé sursauta ne s'attendant pas à cette interruption.

"Oh Danny, ça va bien merci. Malgré que tu m'aies surpris, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque! Et toi? "

"Ça va, ça va. Dis, je me demandais ce que tu pensais de Jackson?"

"Whittemore? "

"Qui d'autre? "

"Ouais euh… Bah c'est un con égocentrique, qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule, sans cœur et sans cerveau."

"Et c'est tout?"

"Oui pourquoi y'aurait autre chose?" Balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

"Je ne sais pas genre il est canon et mine de rien à part te critiquer, il ne t'a jamais rien fait de vraiment méchant. Enfin, ces derniers temps en tout cas."

"Ça c'est sûr, il se prive pas avec les croches et les coups de lacrosse."

"C'était avant ça" répliqua Danny ce qui provoque un grognement de la part de Stiles. "Mais sinon physiquement tu le trouves comment?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça

"Pour vérifier si tes coups d'œil était intéressé ou pas."

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles!" réfute-t-il. "Rho aller Stiles, c'est pas moi qui vais te juger tu sais. J'ai bien vu comme tu le regardes. Tu ressens des choses pour lui? "

"Je -je sais pas trop, je me dis que c'est vraiment un connard mais je peux m'empêcher de penser à sa face cachée, qui est juste totalement attachante le bien qui est malgré tout en lui, sa volonté de bien faire malgré son masque égocentrique."

"T'essaie juste de repousser tes propres sentients parce que tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu ressens pour Jackson. Puis, il aide pas non plus avec son sale caractère" rigola le basané.

"Mmm…"

"Essaie de lui parler. Tiens " le basané lui tendis des documents "les cours d'aujourd'hui qu'il doit rattraper. Va chez lui, je t'envoie tout de suite son adre…"

"Pas la peine" le coupa Stiles "Je sais où il habite. C'est pas cool de me refiler tes corvées."

"Je préfère me dire que je donne à deux têtes de mûle une chance de faire bouger les choses" rigola-t-il. C'est pourquoi après la fin de sa énième heure de colle, le fils du chérif partit en direction de la demeure des Whittemore, la boule au ventre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stilinski? "Dis l'hôte de manière virulente. Bon déjà c'était mal partit, vraiment Stiles se demanda pourquoi Danny lui avait donné un peu d'espoir, juste pour que celle-ci parte en fumée avec une simple phrase.

"Euh eh bien, Danny m'a donné tes cours d'aujourd'hui… Du coup fallait bien que je te les passe, et comme j'avais une heure de colle, bah j'ai pas pu venir tout de suite, te les passer. D'ailleurs, tu as l'air en forme, pourquoi tu étais pas en cours? En plus, c'est même pas comme si tu pouvais tomber malade vu que t'es un loup-gar…" Stiles ne put finir sa phrases, Jackson l'avait agrippé par le colle de son T-shirt pour le faire rentrer dans sa maison, avec un air contrarié et les joues rouges, même si elles l'étaient bien moins que celles de Stiles.

"Bah dis donc, on peut dire que t'as le sens de l'hospitalité" ronchonna faussement l'humain, qui en fait était ravi que Jackson l'entraîne dans cette grande demeure.

"Tu me mettais la honte devant mes voisins."

"Y'a pas tes parents?" Stiles faisait sa sourde oreille et visitait déjà la maison. "T'as un truc à boire? Ou à manger? Ou même les deux? Ce serait le top, je meurs de faim! Enfin pas littéralement évidemment."

"Déstresse Stilinski, ralentit le débit, ça serait cool."

"Euh ouais désolé…"

"Il y a de la tarte aux noix dans la cuisine, tu veux boire quoi?" Souffla faussement blasé Jackson, qui dans le fond se rendait bien compte que la présence de Stiles le rendait … "heureux"?

Stiles se tourna vers Jackson, l'air étonné, les yeux grands ouverts, son cerveau "beugua" à la vision de capitaine de lacrosse. Celui-ci avait un air gêné et comme si il était intimidé. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir lui-même quelqu'un se disait Stiles, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. A dire vrai, à part Danny et Lydia, son ex, il n'avait accueilli personne, par conséquent il était mal à l'aise. Cependant son mauvais caractère revient au galop.

"Ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne suis pas gentil. J'ai juste pitié. C'est juste que tu as dû utiliser ta poubelle pour venir ici et étant donné ta pauvreté, tu dois avoir à peine de quoi payer l'essence" pestiféra-t-il. Stiles fit un sourire attendri face à son air grognon et par la teinte rosée ses joues qui trahissait ce parfait rôle du riche outrecuidant. Hélas pour lui, Stiles n'était plus dupe depuis quelques mois face à ce semblant de supériorité qui lui permettait de camoufler son manque d'affection et son mal être face à la société exigeante.

"Merci Jackson" fit l'invité imposé. "Je voudrais bien du coca si tu as s'il te plait." Après que Stiles finit de se goinfrer sous le regard amusé de Jackson, qui évidemment essayait de le cacher) le gourmand lui donna les cours. L'absent demanda à Stiles de rester avec lui le temps qu'il lise tout afin qu'il puisse poser des questions sur les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Pendant ce temps, Stiles avait mis ses écouteurs et lisait «Contes anciens à notre manière" de Lou Siun. Pris dans son activité, il ne fit pas attention à son entourage et remarqua enfin Jackson quand celui-ci mis sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et leur regard se croisèrent pour rester ainsi de longues secondes. L'ambre et l'azur se rencontrèrent et se confondirent. Ce fut le bruit du stylo qui avait échappé à Jackson qui les sortit de leur contemplation mutuelle C'est sans plus d'évènements pour la journée que Stiles repartit chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres et que Jackson regarda la Jeep s'éloignait avec les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Cette nuit là fut courte pour Stiles qui n'avait cessé de revivre sa fin de journée avec le loup-garou. Ce ne fût pas le cas de Jackson qui dormit d'un sommeil réparateur avec des images de Stiles plein les yeux et des idées pleins la tête, avant qu'il s'envole vers de doux rêves, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Une fois au lycée, le capitaine de lacrosse chercha Stiles des yeux, en vain. Et leur cours commun à 11h confirma son absence. Cependant, il eût l'excuse parfaite pour aller voir Stiles, le vrai alpha alias Scott McCall. Par x et y, il dû convaincre celui-ci de lui passer les cours afin qu'il puisse les donner à Stiles, sans omettre une petite pique tel que: "Au moins je ne tarderai pas à les lui donner vu que je n'ai pas besoin de cours de rattrapage, moi."

Quelques temps plus tard, Jackson se trouvait en face à face avec la porte de chambre à Stiles, le père de celui-ci l'avait fait entrer en même temps qu'il partait pour le poste de police.

"Oui?!" Sans même s'en être rendu compte, le visiteur avait frappé à la porte.

"Je suis là pour tes cours" dit-il les sourcils froncés dans une tentative de paraître contrarié d'être ici.

"Oh merci, heum, je pensais que Scott me les apportait…"

"Il a eu un contretemps, et il me les a refilés, comme si j'avais que ça à faire."

"Eh bien merci, tu veux quelque chose à boire? A grignoter?"

"Ouais s'il te plait, peu importe quoi." Stiles descendit dan la cuisine et revint dans la chambre avec un plateau plein à craquer: cookie, brownie, bonbons, chips et différents sodas.

"Et ben… Tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies pas mon corps de rêve, si tu manges tout ça …"

"Oh non non non! Enfin de temps en temps, quelque fois, à l'occasion, ça m'arrive de manger comme ça! Mais sinon je fais suivre à mon père un régime très sain pour lui comme pour moi! Si je fais subir un régime alimentaire sain à mon père c'est normal que je le fasse aussi! Puis après perso, la malbouffe ça va deux minutes mais …"

"Stiles! Ça va c'était pas un reproche. T'es pas mal dans ton genre" maronna Jackson de mauvaise foi et les joues rouges. Stiles pouffa, ce qui fit se renfrogner Jackson pensant qu'il se moquait de lui.

"Et sinon des nouvelles importantes? Du nouveau au lycée? Ou Dereck peut être? Danny va bien? J'ai eu des nouvelles des autres par Scott vu qu'on est meilleurs amis mais du coup, il m'a pas dit pour Danny vu qu'ils traînent pas des masses ensembles."

"Pourquoi? Tu veux sortir avec lui? Il te plait? Qu'est ce qui peut bien te plaire chez lui? Pff, hésite pas à lui sauter dessus, il arrête pas de baver sur toi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il te trouve, t'as rien pour toi!" S'emporta-t-il. Stiles resta les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par la nouvelle. Il réfléchit quelque instant, essayant de faire le lien avec la conversation d'hier entre eux qui prouvait bien le contraire. Puis la lumière se fit: Danny essaie de provoquer de la jalousie. Il éclata de rire, ce qui déconcerta Jackson déjà mal à l'aise à cause de son éclat quelque instant avant.

"Mon dieu, Jackson! Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça entre nous, voyons! Jackson fronça ses sourcils. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse …"

"Qui? C'est qui alors?"

"Eh bien apparemment, il est aveugle, du moins il agi comme s'il l'était ces derniers temps. Pourtant, c'est flagrant et il aurait pu se rendre compte de mes sentiments pour lui assez vite avec ses facultés de loup-garou." Jackson se leva de là où il était assis pour aller à la fenêtre, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure.

"Tu ne devines pas Jackson?" Murmura Stiles, le coeur battant a tout allure, en s'approchant de Jackson, dos à lui. Ce dernier grogna, ayant tout de même entendu son murmure, il se rendit compte que le cœur de l'humain battait à une vitesse folle et son souffle était quelque peu haché. Il remarqua que le brun prit une profonde expiration, comme pour se donner du courage. De manière tout à fait inattendu, il sentit les bras de Stiles se glissaient autour de ses hanches et sa tête se reposer juste en dessous de sa nuque, étant plus petit que lui. "Tu ne devines pas?" Répète-t-il. Jackson ne savait pas quoi faire, son cœur commença à battre plus vite, prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, il n'en revenait pas. Il sentit son ventre se tordre d'une manière agréable, mais le stress et la panique prenait de plus en plus de place en lui. Les questions commencèrent à tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. C'est le souffle court et l'esprit confus qu'il prit la fuite. Stiles resta planté là, le visage livide et les yeux dans le vide fixant la porte grande ouverte et l'odeur de Jackson qui quittait peu à peu la chambre. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, l'incompréhension l'étreint et le rejet l'étouffa. Pourtant, il pensait, et était presque sûre, que Jackson ressentait quelque chose de fort envers lui, tout comme lui envers le loup-garou. De plus, c'est Danny qui était venu le voir pour que Stiles y mette du sien, pour entamer une relation. Le hacker avait bien remarqué l'intérêt de Jackson pour Stiles mais il savait aussi qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte avant longtemps, voir jamais, si ce n'était pas l'hyperactif qui allait lui mettre l'évidence sous le nez. Alors pourquoi une réaction si froide? Pas un mot, un son ou même un geste, ni même de la colère ou du déni.

Le lendemain, au lycée, on remarqua sans peine le comportement étrange de Jackson, en effet, celui-ci était d'une humeur ambivalente. Il avait l'air lassé et dans son monde, le regard morose, puis d'un coup pour un rien, il se mettait dans une colère noire. Danny ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Deux jours plus tard, la situation n'avait guère changé et Stiles n'était toujours pas venu au lycée. Le métisse décida alors d'aller voir Stiles pour comprendre la situation. Une fois arrivé, c'est le chérif qui lui ouvrit le laissa aller voir son fils. Le père ne savait que faire face à son fils renfermé. Une fois dans la chambre, Stiles s'était blotti contre son ami et lui raconta tout. Au début Danny fût en colère contre son meilleur ami, puis après réflexion, il se raisonna et raisonna Stiles.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit contre toi, ou qu'il te rejette. Je pense qu'il ne réalise pas. Il est tellement têtu. Je pense qu'il est perdu face à ses sentiments. Il commence à les comprendre. Il est si peu habitué à tout cela qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe et ne doit pas savoir quoi faire."

"Tu penses?" Interrogea Stiles, soucieux.

"Oui, alors reviens au lycée, te voir le fera sûrement réagir." Danny resta toute la soirée avec Stiles lui remontant le moral. Il lui passe aussi les cours qu'ils avaient en commun si Scott ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Le jeudi était là et Stiles aussi, faisant son retour au lycée. La moitié de la journée était passée et toujours pas de Jackson en vue. Mais c'est vrai que le jeudi était le jour où ils ne se voyaient quasiment pas de la journée. Alors que le lycée se vida considérablement à la fin de la journée, Stiles resta à la bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard. Il finit vite par se retrouver seul. Alors que 18h arrivé, il entendit quelqu'un entrer mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Cependant, il releva la tête quand il remarqua que la personne resta près de lui sans rien faire, relevant la tête, il découvrit avec surprise le beau Jackson. Ils se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où Jackson pris la parole.

"J'ai senti une odeur alors je l'ai suivi… Je ne pensais pas que ça me mènerait jusqu'à toi…"

"Et bien euh… me voilà" répondit Stiles incertain.

"A propos de la dernière fois, je … je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça."

"Oui j'imagine, et … du coup…?" Murmura-t-il en se levant fac au loup-garou.

"Je… " Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se mit dos à Stiles, n'arrivant pas à dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait compris il y a deux jours de cela. Stiles lui prit sa main, se mettant face à lui, et de l'autre caressa sa joue. Jackson regarda l'hyperactif surpris par son geste et toute la tendresse qu'il y faisait, le confort l'étreint et il se sentit enfin entier et lui-même. C'est dans ce sentiment de confiance que tout naturellement le plus grand se pencha vers l'humain pour l'enlacer et pencha sa tête pour faire affleurer leurs lèvres. Stiles approfondit leur baiser avec douceur voulant y faire passer tout son amour et Jackson à son tour, lui montra tous ses sentiments à son égard, se mettant à nu, comme une confession muette. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres mais restèrent enlacés, se couvrant du regard.

"Je t'aime Stiles."


End file.
